


Let's Play

by DreamingMedium



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMedium/pseuds/DreamingMedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Loki and the reader have a kink when it comes to domination in the bedroom. What happens when the reader wants to give Loki a taste of his own medicine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason a sub!Loki is my fav.

I had to do it, I had to. I had to give Loki a taste of his own medicine after what he put me through about two weeks ago. Memories of that night still send shivers of pleasure up and down my spine.

_I could still remember it like it was yesterday. Loki had just come home from a long day at the Avengers tower, I was in our shared kitchen making dinner for the two of us. After a while after the whole incident with New York City, Loki was forgiven and was now working with the Avengers. Still, they went pretty hard on him, giving him seemingly impossible solo missions. Every night he would come home exhausted and would basically collapse on the couch in the living room. I could have sworn that he fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow sometimes._

_I was a simple agent for SHIELD, that was how we met. Loki had to go on a mission and requested a small amount of backup. They sent me. I was already attracted to him, who was I to say no. After the mission together, he asked me on a date. And now here we are, three years later and sharing an apartment together. We really couldn't be happier._

_I heard the front door to the apartment open and then close almost silently, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being home. There was shuffling in the hallway, he must be taking off his jacket and shoes. That's strange, he usually calls in to say hello to me by now._

_"Loki? Is that you, darling?" I yell behind me, not taking my eyes off the pan in front of me, can't have anything burn now can we? When I don't hear a response, I immediately turn off the burner and move the pan away from the heat. Is Loki okay? Something is definitely off. I turned around and made my way into the hallway. I wasn't wearing anything special; yoga shorts and a tank top, my feet bare._

_When I rounded the corner, Loki was right there, I had to stop myself from running into his chest. I looked up at him with a smile, "You nearly scared me to death, darling! How was work?" He didn't respond. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that they were dilated and his breathing was heavy. Why wasn't he exhausted like he always was when he got home from work? I didn't have time to ask, Loki reached behind my head and grabbed a fistful of my (H/C) hair and yanked it backwards so I was staring at the ceiling. Then I felt his hips press into mine lustfully. Any previous thought of dinner was out the window._

_"You are to walk into the bedroom, strip, lay on the bed, and then wait for me. You have sixty seconds, or else." Loki growled in my ear then nibbled my earlobe, I let out a sigh of pleasure and then he roughly released my hair, shoving me in the direction of the bedroom. I could already feel the heat pooling in between my thighs. I heard him gruffly whisper behind me what sounded like he was counting to sixty, oh man I need to hurry._

_I loved when he was controlling like this, it turned me on to no end. But, some part of me wanted to take control just once, just to see his reactions to everything. Something you should know about Loki and I. See, we have a serious kink when it came to Dub/sub. Some may even call it an S &M kink, whatever you may call it, we have it. I quickly stripped of my clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. I could feel the arousal in between my thighs throbbing, I needed Loki, and I needed him badly. _

_I heard his footsteps thumping down the hallways as he came closer to the room, when he came into sight, he was still wearing his dress shirt, tie, and dress pants. as he came closer, he slowly took off his tie, but instead of throwing it on the floor, he held it in his hands._

_"Lay back on the bed before I make you," Loki growled out as I obliged. The two of us had a safe word, I've never used it and I don't think I ever will. He gives me the perfect amount of pleasure before it can ever turn into pain. I laid back on the bed and Loki crawled over me with an animalistic look in his eyes. And in one quick motion, he grasped my wrists and tied them both to the headboard with his tie. He sat up on his knees, looking at his work, satisfied. Then, he slowly undid his shirt, one by one the buttons were coming undone, but it wasn't fast enough for my liking._

_Loki stared into my eyes as he took off his shirt at an agonizing pace. I whimpered at the sight of his sculpted chest. His pecs and abs looked chizzled and all I wanted to do was run my tongue up them all. On top of that , a perfect V-line was leading into his pants. I was ogling at his body and it looked like Loki was loving every minute of it. He had a stupid superiority complex when it came to his body. I watched as his trap muscles rippled as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Soon enough, his mouth was centimeters away from mine, teasing me._

_I knew if I initiated the kiss, then he would pull away, not giving me the sensations I so desperately wanted, so I waited there, patiently. Then his lips captured mine in a desperate kiss full of lust and want. Out mouths moved in sync and little moans escaped out lips now and then. Our tongues dancing in a tango as he took mine into his mouth and sucked on it sweetly like candy. I moans and when he kissed me again, I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled gently, hearing him grunt in pleasure. One of his hands snaked its way into my hair and started pulling roughly. I gasped and he started trailing open mouthed kissed down my neck and he bit my collar bone, sending tingles down south. His mouth soon found its way to my breast, he sucked on one as his hand kneaded the other. I let out moans and gasps as he continued his ministrations._

_Loki then led his kissed back towards my mouth and we initiated in another fiery kiss as his other hand went down to my dripping heat. I felt his finger tease my clit for a moment before going further down towards my entrance. I gasped into his mouth and he smirked as he pushed one finger inside me, pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, he loved teasing me. As we continued to kiss, I pulled on the restraints, I desperately wanted him to release me. I wanted to feel those muscles under my hands. He pushed another finger inside me and started pumping a tad bit faster, his thumb rubbing my clit as he did so. I felt his mouth move towards my ear and I felt his hot breath graze my skin._

_"You are not allowed to cum until I say so," Loki whispered hotly and then licked the shell of my ear. I let out a whimper. This was going to be impossible! Loki started pumping and rubbing faster and I arched my back towards him and moaned. Loki smirked and inserted a third finger and I yelped. His ministrations were becoming faster and faster by the moment. The edge was approaching and I was trying desperately not to tumble over it. Loki sensed that I was trying to hold back so of course, he had to make it harder. He leaned forwards and started kissing and biting up and down my neck. I felt a coil tightening in my stomach and I let out moans._

_My back was arching towards his touches as I whimpered, "Loki, please," He made a noise of denial and I threw my head back in frustration. I tried taking my mind off of what was happening. I thought of anything and everything that would keep me from tumbling over the edge of pleasure. Loki sucked against my neck and I gasped, wanting his lips back on mine again. I had one more shot before I was ready to cum._

_"M-My King!" I screamed and I felt his breath hitch, he hesitated his movements slightly, "Please let me cum!" Loki then went faster than ever, his kisses over my neck were feverish and almost desperate and he came to my ear again, his breathing ragged._

_"Say it again and I'll consider it," Loki whispered, not ceasing how fast his movements were._

_"My King!" I screamed and arched into his touch._

_"You better cum right now before I change my mind," Loki said and bit down on a soft spot behind my ear and I fell over the edge of pleasure. My muscles were rippling, my toes tightened and I let out a long moan of Loki's name. My mind completely white with pleasure, all I could think, smell, and feel was Loki. As I came down from my high, Loki moved his hand and I heard him whisper hotly in my ear._

_"Oh, but we've only just begun,"_

Well, Loki, two can play at that game. I was prepared to surprise him when he got home from work. I was tingling with excitement, I've wanted to take control in the bedroom for so long, and I could finally do that tonight. I even got a special outfit for tonight. I walked into the bathroom about an hour before Loki was due home. I put on a black lace up corset with a matching emerald green set of lace bra and panties.I slipped on emerald green thigh high stockings with gold garters and gold stilettos. I did my makeup with a dark smokey eye and put on bright red lipstick. I was styling my hair in the sexiest way I knew when I looked at the clock, Loki was due home any minute. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and sprayed on Loki's favorite perfume of mine.

Then, I got what I was looking forward to using, a riding crop. I grabbed it and stood in the door frame of our bedroom. I had my legs apart with my hip jutted to one side. I crossed my arms across my chest with the riding crop pointing upwards, thinking about Loki's reaction was already getting me wet. I just had to wait until he got home.

After a few moments, I heard the door open and close followed my the shuffling of feet on the welcome mat. "Darling!" I heard Loki call, "I'm home!" Oh he has no idea. I heard him walk down the hallway. When he does turn, I'll be the first thing he sees. I saw him round the corner and when his eyes met mind, he froze mid-step. I saw his emerald eyes widen and his face flushed. It also looked like some blood has already diverted down south as well, I saw his pants tightening. I saw him gulp and his lips parted.

I started walking towards him, making sure to sway my hips more than usual. Loki's eyes were roaming over my every curve, drinking me in, I saw him panting already. When I got to him, I placed the tip of the riding crop underneath his chin, forcing him to stay facing forward, I watched his jaw clench and him gulp. I leaned up and bit his jawline gently.

"You are going to walk into that room, strip of your shirt and tie, and sit in the chair in the middle of the room. You move a muscle more and I will punish you," Loki let out a shaky breath as I dragged the crop down his neck, down his chest, and over his bulge. I smirked and stepped aside, I've never seen Loki move to the room that fast in my life. His tie was already off by the time he hit the door. I waited a few seconds before I walked down the hall towards him again, hearing the click click click of the heels against the floor. 

When I got into the room, Loki was sitting in the chair slumped, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were locked on my everything. I sauntered towards him where his legs were spread wide like always. I put a knee on the chair right in front of his painful looking erection. My chest was eye level with him, I knew he was fighting the urge to bury his face in my cleavage. I leaned the crop against the chair and used one hand to grip his hair and yank his head backwards so he was looking at the ceiling. I leaned down and licked all the way up his neck and he gulped. I watched his Adam's apple bob and I bit it gently. I knew that Loki's neck was his weak spot, so I was using it to my advantage. I started to nibble his jawline and was about to kiss his lips. Instead, I just bit his bottom lip gently and then pulled back.

"Tonight, Loki, I'm in charge. Have I made myself clear?" I said and licked up his neck, then blowing cool air. All at once I trailed my other hand that wasn't in his hair down his chest muscles and over his abs. Loki gulped and attempted to nod, but I just tightened my grip on his hair.

"By the Gods, yes." Loki said in a strangled moan. I pushed my knee into his erection and he arched his back slightly. I quickly released his hair and backed up, walking over to he nightstand and grabbing a pair of handcuffs. As I walked over to Loki, I twirled them on my pointer finger and his eyes widened and his jaw clenched again. I walked behind him and grabbed both of his wrists, cuffing them behind the chair. As I stood behind him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest then raked my nails back up. Loki loved being rough, I wonder if he like it on himself. I heard him hold in a moan.

"Oh no no, Loki. Let the moans out, or I'll make you." Loki took a sharp intake of air and I smirked. I let one hand slide down towards his belt and started to undo it, making sure to 'accidentally' brush over his boner, loving the strangled noise he made every time. I slipped his belt out of the loops and dropped it to the side. My lips were right next to his ear, I made sure to make my own little breathy moans into his ear every now and then. I let my hand slip underneath his pants and tease underneath the top of his boxers, making sure not to touch him where he wants me to. Loki moaned and leaned his head back on my shoulder and I laughed, then bit down on the exposed flesh. Loki let out a strangled yelp. I then moved in front of him, grabbing the crop.

Without him lifting his head up to even see what was happening, I whipped the crop across his chest and Loki strained against the cuffs, I saw his muscles rippling and he looked at me breathlessly, I just smirked at him. I then walked in front of him, putting my knee in the same place as before. I leaned forwards, pressing my chest towards his face, Loki leaned forward and placed a hot kiss above my bra and I leaned back, smacking him again with the crop as he let out another cry of pleasure. 

"You cannot touch your Queen without her permission," I saw Loki's eyes darken as then word queen came out of my mouth, lust was painted all over his features. "If you want something, ask for it."

"My queen," Loki panted out, "I would ask that you kiss me," I know why they call him silver tongue. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he kissed back with such fervor that it was as if it was the last time he would kiss me. I kissed him back with the same passion, threading my fingers in his hair again. I pulled gently and and he moaned on my lips. I pulled away and started kissing down his chest, then I went to a kneeling position, my face aligned with his crotch. I looked up at him with a smirk to see him panting and watching me like a hawk.

"I need to do something first," I got up and walked to the doorway, picking up his tie and walking back, I stood in front of him with a smirk.

"Does my little pet want me to touch him?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, yes, please, my queen." Loki moaned out, I leaned forward first and tied his tie around his mouth, using it as a gag, Loki's breathing was uneven and I chuckled as I got back to a kneeling position and slowly unzipped his pants, reaching in and grabbing his stiff cock. Loki moaned louder than before and I pulled him out and he sprang to life. I grabbed him with one hand and started moving up and down at a slow pace, watching Loki's face contort into one of pleasure. I knew he wanted me to go faster, but I wasn't going to for a few moments. Loki's hips started to buck, trying to get more friction, but then I let go of his and a whimper escaped his lips. I quickly stood up and whipped him with the crop.

"You will stay still until I say so. Now, even though you moved, I'd say you deserve a reward," I saw Loki's eyes light up and I went back to kneeling in front of him before I leaned forwards and grabbed his shaft before licking all the way up, Loki's back arching in pleasure. I took his head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, hearing loud moans of pleasure coming from Loki's lips. I heard the cuffs move and I knew Loki was straining against them. I then took him whole into my mouth and began bobbing up and down, deep throating as much as I could.

Moans were sounding all around the room as I sucked Loki. I heard him sigh and I felt his dick twitch and I knew he was about ready to go over the edge when I pulled off of him and he groaned loudly in frustration. I then unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off of him with his boxers and pulling his socks and shoes off, leaving him as naked as when he was born. His chest was heaving and his face had a red flush all over it. I smirked at him and started to pull my panties off, turning so my ass could face him. I skillfully took them off with the stilettos still on and I heard him strain against them metal as I leaned forward. I then turned to him and waked closer.

"I'd ask you to undo my bra for me but it seems you can't, but I want to be pleasured so badly, Loki." I said and straddled his legs, I could feel heat coming from the head of his cock as I hovered above him. I reached one hand down and grabbed a hold of him, rubbing him back and forth in my wetness. Loki let out a moan and his head lolled backwards and I quickly got off of him.

"Maybe you can just watch as I pleasure myself instead," Loki's head snapped up at that and I walked to the edge of the bed and sat there with my legs spread. Loki had a front row seat to the show. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting my breasts pop out, but I kept the corset on. I started fondling myself, pinching and pulling my own nipples. I watched Loki as he watched me, his dick twitching every time I moaned. I then trailed my hand down to my folds, teasing myself before I pushed two fingers inside me, pumping them quickly. I used my other hand to rub my clit and I started moaning loudly.

"Ah! Loki!" I said loudly, and I looked at him, he was pulling so hard on those cuffs, I thought they were going to bust. His cock was oozing precum and I was so close to the edge. I started going faster and when I came, I screamed Loki's name and I heard Loki moan as he watched me. He was slumped forward towards me and he was panting, he needed release. After a few seconds I walked back over to him, my clit still throbbing.

"I'm still not pleasured enough. But I want to have my own pleasure before I ride your cock," When I said that Loki let out a grunt of approval. I straddled his cock again and reached between my thighs again and started rubbing my clit again, slowly. "Oh Loki!" I said and leaned forward, panting into his neck. I saw behind the chair and saw how much he waned out of those cuffs, the metal looked about ready to give up, but I was going to keep them there as long as possible.

I started rubbing faster and I knew this was torture for him, not being able to touch me as I brought myself to orgasm. I saw his jaw clench as I kept moaning into his ear, making them as breathy as possible, and I felt my desire throb every time he made a whimper or a moan back. When I came again, I pushed my breasts against Loki's chest and had it so the head of his cock was against my entrance in such a way that he could barely feel the pulsations. I saw his head loll to the side and he moaned, arching his back into my chest.

"Oh, Loki. I need you and I need you now," Loki let out a long, loud moan and I reached forward and undid the gag around his mouth. He swallowed before attacking my neck with kisses and bites. I grabbed his head and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me so passionately that I saw stars. I could feel his want through the kiss.

"By the Norns, my Queen. Please, release me. I want to feel your skin under my touch, please. I beg of you. I need to feel you, to touch you." I thought for a moment and then I reached behind his back, undoing the cuffs. 

As soon as he was free, his hands were on me, running over every inch of my body, his head shot forward and began planting kisses on every square inch of my skin. There wasn't one part of my body that was left untouched. I felt his hand grasp my breast as another went into my hair, massaging my scalp. His lips soon found mine and we were moving in sync, tongues battling with each other in a beautiful dance.

"Please, ride me, my Queen. I need to release inside you," Loki breathed out and I lifted my hips and lined myself up with the head of his cock.

"Of course, My King," I said as I sank down on his cock, then soon I was bouncing up and down, riding him out. The pleasure was almost sickening how good it felt. I was a moaning mess, but Loki was even worse, his one hand grasped my hip and the other was weaved into my hair and he was placing kisses all over my body where he could reach. Loki was thrusting his hips up to meet mine in an unbreakable rhythm. 

"I love you, Loki!" I gasped out as I felt the familiar coil in my stomach.

"I love you too, (Y/N)," Loki grunted out and I knew he was as close as I was. After a few more moments, I was pushed over the edge of ecstasy and I made sure to continue my movements for seconds after, Loki came hard inside me. I could feel his seed filling me up as my muscles rippled around his cock.

We both sat there, panting messes for a few moments before I slowly looked up at his face and saw he was still coming down from his high. His mouth was open and he looked like pure sex. I smiled at him and he closed his mouth, evening out his breathing. I felt his arms embrace me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head and then I heard him chuckle.

"I have to say, dove. I didn't know you had it in you. I thought you were a good girl," Loki chuckled and I lifted my head up and looked at him with a sly smirk.

"Don't you know, Loki? Good girls are the bad girls that don't get caught," 


End file.
